


I'll be watching you

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS écrit pour "The last Songfic Contest" du forum Damn Lemon Addict inspiré de la chanson Every breath you take de The Police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Breath You Take](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13598) by The Police. 



The « last songfic » Contest :

Titre de votre OS : I'll be watching you

Chanson choisie : Every Breath you take de Police

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Police, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs> 

.

Je lâche le couteau portant la trace de mon crime. Je m'assois au sol, à côté de la dépouille encore chaude que je viens de poignarder de sang froid. D'un geste frénétique, j'essuie mes mains ensanglantées sur mon manteau mais il en reste toujours. Je frotte, frotte et frotte encore mais il ne veut pas partir.

Au loin les sirènes retentissent déjà. Je sais qu'il est inutile de fuir, c'est déjà trop tard.

Et puis, elle n'est plus là alors, à quoi bon ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris qu'elle était à moi ?

Comment n'a-t-elle pas vu ce lien inébranlable qui nous unissait ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rejeté ?

Je recule pour m'adosser au mur et je ferme les yeux, attendant patiemment que les forces de l'ordre m'emmènent.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis libraire. Je suis un garçon sans histoire. Du moins, je l'étais. Jusqu'à ce que j'enfonce froidement une lame de vingt centimètres dans un cœur encore battant, j'étais un garçon sans histoire.

Mon problème a toujours été le même, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Depuis mon adolescence et surtout depuis la rumeur lancée par Lauren Mallory disant que j'avais une minuscule bite, je n'ai plus jamais réussi à parler à une fille.

Tout simplement parce que, dès que j'essayais, je bégayais.

Et c'était handicapant. Surtout lorsqu'elle est entrée ce jour-là dans ma librairie.

J'ai cru à une apparition divine. Elle portait une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, des sandales montantes dorées assorties à un millier de bracelets tintant à ses poignés. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Un ange.

Et dès cet instant, j'ai su qu'elle était mon ange à moi, rien qu'à moi.

\- Bonjour, m'a-t-elle souri.

J'ai seulement hoché la tête. Je préférais qu'elle me croie muet plutôt que ce que j'étais en réalité.

Elle n'a pas réagi, ne s'est pas moquée et m'a même souri tendrement en me disant au revoir. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que de la sincérité. Aucune méchanceté, aucune fausseté.

Une âme pure.

Ce jour-là j'ai fermé la librairie précipitamment et je l'ai suivie.

Et depuis, je l'observe de loin.

**Every breath you take**

_Chaque respiration que tu prends_

**And every move you make**

_Et chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Je sais où elle vit. J'ai déménagé dans l'immeuble en face. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'un appartement soit libre pile à ce moment-là ! Ou peut-être était-ce le destin ? Tous les soirs je me poste devant la fenêtre et je la regarde déambuler dans son deux pièces.

**Every bond you break**

_Chaque lien que tu brises_

**Every step you take**

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Je connais ses habitudes par cœur. Elle se lève le matin à sept heures et prends un café noir devant les dessins animés car la chaîne d'information la fait soupirer de dépit. Elle rigole devant Tom et Jerry bien avant que Tom ne se fasse avoir par son propre piège, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui allait lui arriver.

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

Je la suis jusqu'à son travail, prenant soin de prendre le trottoir opposé. Elle est vendeuse dans une petite boutique de prêt à porter. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la mode féminine mais elle a beaucoup de clientes. Elle travaille avec une autre fille, une grande blonde qui s'appelle Rosalie.

**Every single day**

_Chaque jour unique_

**And every word you say**

_Et chaque mot que tu prononces_

Oh ! Ai-je oublié de vous donner le nom de mon ange ? Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère Bella, je l'ai entendue reprendre des gens avec qui elle parlait au téléphone. Au début, j'avais besoin d'être à portée de voix mais aujourd'hui, j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres.

**Every game you play**

_Chaque jeu que tu joues_

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans son appartement. J'ai pu ainsi poser des caméras pour avoir accès à toute sa vie. Je m'endors désormais avec la télévision posée à mes côtés dans le lit. C'est un peu comme si nous dormions ensemble.

**Every night you stay**

_Chaque nuit que tu restes_

Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle prend un somnifère, j'entre chez elle avec la clé de secours qu'elle cache dans le pot de fleur à proximité de l'ascenseur et je m'installe sur son rocking-chair pour la regarder dormir.

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

A la même période, j'ai été viré de la librairie. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé, au moins j'ai pu la suivre toute la journée sans me préoccuper d'aller travailler. Je sais que bientôt je serais expulsé de mon appartement. C'est aussi pour cela que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Perdre l'appartement et ne plus pouvoir la voir en permanence, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Surtout depuis que ce type est entré dans sa vie.

**Oh, can't you see**

_Oh, ne vois-tu pas_

**You belong to me?**

_Q_ _ue tu m'appartiens?_

Il m'a volé mon ange. Ce grand blond a pris ce qui m'appartient _._

**How my poor heart aches**

_Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal_

Jusqu'hier soir, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait. Je les ai seulement observés. La voir heureuse me brisait le cœur, ça aurait dû être moi.

Moi qui l'embrasse.

Moi qui lui tiens la main.

Moi qui la fais rire aux éclats.

**With every step you take**

_Pour chaque décision que tu prends_

Mais elle l'a choisi lui, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

**Every move you make**

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, elle l'a invité chez elle.

**Every vow you break**

_Chaque serment que tu brises_

Je les ai regardés faire l'amour. Plusieurs fois.

**Every smile you fake**

_Chaque sourire que tu fausses_

Je me suis retenu d'y aller. De traverser la rue, de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**Every claim you stake**

_Chaque revendication que tu renforces_

Tout ce qui faisait de nous deux une évidence.

**I'll be watching you**

_J_ _e te regarderai_

Au lieu de ça, je les ai laissés s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Since you've gone**

_Depuis que tu es partie_

J'ai su que je l'avais perdu au moment où elle a souri dans son sommeil, se pelotonnant dans son étreinte.

**I've been lost without a trace**

_Je suis perdu sans une trace_

C'est là que j'ai pris ma décision.

C'est là que j'ai pris le couteau.

C'est là que j'ai traversé la rue.

**I dream at night**

_Je rêve la nuit venue_

Je suis entré silencieusement et me suis dirigé vers la chambre. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière, je connais cet appartement comme le mien.

**I can only see your face**

_Je peux seulement voir ton visage_

Je les ai regardé pendant un instant avant d'avancer aux bords du lit et de planter le couteau en plein cœur de ce type qui avait brisé le mien.

**I look around**

_Je regarde autour de moi_

Elle a sursauté et hurlé.

**But it's you I can't replace**

_Mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer_

L'espace d'un instant, lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait compris.

**I feel so cold**

_J'ai si froid_

Mais très vite l'horreur a figé son visage et elle est partie en courant.

**And I long for your embrace**

_Et j'attends ton étreinte_

Je ne l'ai pas suivie. A quoi bon ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je la voulais elle. Juste elle. Rien qu'elle.

**I keep crying baby, baby please**

_Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plaît_

Je sursaute lorsque les policiers défoncent la porte d'entrée. Je ne bouge pas, je les attends. Mon cœur est mort maintenant, rien ne sera jamais pire que de la perdre.

**Every move you make**

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Ils me soulèvent et m'emmènent dans le couloir après m'avoir passé les menottes. Ils me parlent mais je ne les entends pas.

**Every step you take**

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Elle est là, en pleurs, tout prêt de l'ascenseur. Rosalie est avec elle et frictionne le corps frêle de Bella qui se recroqueville lorsqu'elle me voit.

Je lis la peur sur son visage alors que tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour elle. Pour nous. Pourquoi ne le voit-elle pas ?

Je lui souris tendrement et elle frissonne d'effroi. Cette fois elle a compris que peu importe où j'irais, peu importe l'épaisseur de ma cellule, je la regarderai.

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_

**I'll be watching you**

_Je te regarderai_


End file.
